Después de que el día se sienta a morir
by BBangel
Summary: El faro del fin del mundo es helado, solitario, oscuro, durante las noches de invierno. Cuento fantástico. One Shot... levísimo MattxLinda.


_**N/A: Saludos, ociosos humanos. Esta es la tarea que nos dió la alumna practicante de Lengua y Literatura hace un par de días. Con un fragmento de cuento, apenas dos párrafos, debíamos hacer un cuento fantástico. Cambié esos párrafos para evitar denuncias, ya saben, el resto es mío. Aclarando, Mail es Matt (-_-) Lindanna es Linda, y Misarova es Misa Amane, a prueba de estúpidos. La idea se me ocurrió pensando en Linda y Matt, porque me devoraba los sesos pensando en el puto cuento y no se me ocurrió más que esto. Tengo un diez ^^ **_

_**Recomiendo leer con la Danza del Hada del Azúcar de Tchaikovski hasta la mitad; luego, la Oda a la Alegría de Beethoven cuando se ponen a cantar. Se lee en dos pedos, pero yo me inspiré con esa música; sino, hubiese sido imposible O_O**_

_**Death Note no me pertenece. **_

* * *

La redonda luna iluminaba un claro en medio del mar.

El faro resplandecía, en medio de rocas, en medio de aguas, en medio de la nada más sureña, más helada; descansando, solitario, en el lugar al que pertenecía desde hacía ya, demasiado tiempo.

Mail se encontraba sentado en la cabina de aquél último faro del mundo, ubicado lo más a sur posible. La soledad más absoluta era la dueña y señora del lugar, se apoderaba del aire, el espíritu del lugar había obligado a que el pueblo más cercano estuviese a 140 kilómetros del corazón de esas aguas gélidas.

Noche, el manto de la noche cegaba los misterios de la zona que rodeaba el faro. La luz daba vueltas y vueltas, a un ritmo pausado, iluminando el mar sereno, negro como el cielo. Aparecían destellos multicolores, las pequeñas olas en relieve, corrientes de aire helado que cambiaban en rumbo del agua. Mail, asomado a los vidrios, se distraía imaginando el contenido del mar. Se veía tan profundo…

Escuchó tres golpes suaves a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta, para ver una mano chiquitita golpeando la ventana con el dedo índice. La silueta del ser apenas se vislumbraba en la noche: el brazo terminaba antes del codo. De cualquier forma, era una mano delicada y que él conocía bien. La vista panorámica estaba dividida en ventanas juntas entre sí, fue hasta el otro extremo de la cabina y abrió la ventana hacia afuera. Ella se alejó suavemente en el aire; ahora Mail alcanzaba a ver parte de sus piernas alzadas, los pies desnudos, flotando y con las rodillas flexionadas. Se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara. Entró con el aire, etérea, sus dos alas brillando con la misma vida de las luces del agua; surcos de luz en medio de la cabina, dibujando el contorno y los dibujos internos de las alas. Esbelta, baja. De cabellera morocha y ojos negros. Mail se sacó la campera y la camisa. No sentía el frío. De inmediato surgió luz desde su espalda y él salió afuera, por la ventana, deslizándose en el aire como si nadara, acompañado por dos alas que duplicaban el tamaño de las de Lindanna. Ella lo siguió.

El aire gélido, la luna brillando. Bailaban al compás de la brisa marina, alzándose a las estrellas y reverenciándose a las olas. Lindanna caminó por el agua sin mojarse apenas los pies de niña, su vestido empapándose. Tenía una cintura fina y caderas anchas que contorneaba al volar, flotando se contraía y desperezaba, giraba el torso, alzaba los brazos, contenta. Las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse más nítidas, porque ya casi era hora, pronto serían las dos de la mañana.

-Hoy, será, hoy será – cantaba. Y tarareaba.

Mail entraba en calor, yendo de un extremo a otro del mar, mientras Lindanna disfrutaba su danza el sentía el vigor de sus músculos preparándose. La luna llena, el mar calmo…

De las profundidades del agua comenzaron a brillar luces. Rodearon el faro y sus alrededores. Pronto salieron ellas, decenas de ellas, Lindanna las saludó desde su cielo de música nocturna. Ellas nadaban desnudas con sus colas de pez, alzaban los brazos y se dejaban caer, flotando, hacia atrás. Formaron rondas, se tomaron de las manos. Organizaron la danza de acuerdo a los cantos de Lindanna. Daban vueltas cada vez más rápidas, se metían por debajo del agua y luego saltaban alto, como delfines. Rubias, morochas, pelirrojas, la luna las iluminaba a todas.

Sus colas salpicaban el vestido de Lindanna.

Luces, sus luces no se apagaban.

Todo terminó. Aún no eran las dos.

Mail se acercó a Lindanna y la tomó de la mano. Miró sus ojos marrones un momento y ella sonrió, comenzaron a alejarse del mar. Volaron hasta la montaña. El espectáculo de las sirenas era cegador y ellos aún no tenían los collares. Se alejaron, se alejaron.

Llegaron al bosque.

Los eternos niños danzaban por la montaña, cantaban la melodía recordada por Lindanna. Los rodearon mientras ellos volaban, adentrándose en la tierra firme. Cantaban, alegres, acompañados por luciérnagas que manejaban a su antojo, iluminándose el camino con ellas. Un par de niños se treparon a los árboles a tomar hojas, iban vestidos con harapos, estaban cubiertos de tierra, ya que acababan de despertarse y salir de sus agujeros.

Lindanna se adelantó a Mail. Dejaron a los niños atrás. Ella daba vueltas de carnero en el aire, de vez en cuando tocaba tierra y corría, feliz, daba vueltas de ballet. Buscaron, buscaron entre los árboles húmedos. Hojas caídas, ramas, sus pies se lavaron en tierra fértil. Lindanna miró a Mail, sin saber ya dónde buscar.

Él tenía los collares en las manos.

Corrieron y se abrazaron. Alzaron vuelo y volvieron a las luces de los niños eternos, salieron a mar abierto. Las sirenas seguían aclimatando las aguas.

Los peces saltaban entre ellas, los animales del bosque acercaban los hocicos a las manos de los ternos niños, los pocos pájaros nocturnos se enredaban en las piernas de Lindanna haciéndole cosquillas. Ella reía. Mail estaba apurado.

Miraron a las sirenas, todos deteniéndose para un ritmo más pausado. Las hadas bajaron hasta el agua, se arrodillaron sin hundirse y hicieron una reverencia. Las sirenas expandieron el pecho y se inclinaron hacia atrás, la cabeza viendo el cielo, los ojos cerrados. Los niños eternos se tomaron de las manos, creando una sola unidad. Hicieron un minuto de silencio en amor de Misarova, la sirena rubia que, imaginaban, los cuidaría desde las profundidades del océano, alcanzada por la paz de la luna. Sonreían al recordar su pureza de mujer sirena, su aleteo suave en el mar, la gran huella dejada a sus alumnos, los niños eternos, sus hermanas, las sirenas, y sus mejores amigos, Lindanna y Mail. Ellos fueron los últimos en levantarse; los demás ya habían comenzado a cantar fuerte. La danza se reanudó, más ceremoniosa esta vez, sus almas rindiéndose ante la sabiduría del cielo y el poder del mar, disfrutaban de la paz otorgada por la ausencia de los irrespetuosos humanos.

Las luces colmaban el aire, las luciérnagas se adueñaron del espacio sobre el mar, trenzando los cabellos de las sirenas. Lindanna y Mail fueron a toda velocidad al bosque de nuevo, esta vez sin bajar, rozando las copas de los árboles con las ropas sucia. Sentían el aire pasando infinito por sus cuerpos, el viento tirándoles de la punta de los pues, los cabellos enredándose en la velocidad de su carrera. Lindanna no cerraba los ojos ante el azote del viento helado, sino que se deleitaba viendo las estrellas cada vez más cercanas, cada vez más inalcanzables, la inmensidad del espacio, los misterios de su propia mente. El vestido era aire ante la naturaleza, pero a ella no le importaba sentir los elementos torturando su piel, triturándole los nervios, estaba helada, pero no dolía en realidad, porque disfrutaba ese primitivo dolor en los confines de la mente: su evolucionado cuerpo no permitiría que muriera de hipotermia.

Lejos, todos cantaban. Ellos siguieron subiendo, entregándose a la empinada curva de la montaña, eran dos presencias hermanas brillantes en la lejanía para quienes los veían desde el mar.

Junto al faro, las sirenas seguían nadando. De repente Misarova saltó desde el agua. Sus hermanas aplaudieron su presencia, sin reprocharles una visita anterior. Comprendían la ansiedad de sabiduría de ella; esperaban interrogarla antes de que debiese marcharse. Ya eran las dos y media pasadas, y las hadas seguían escalando los aires. Misarova aterrizó sobre las piedras que rodeaban sus hermanas, y valiéndose de sus fuertes brazos, escaló el faro. Se detuvo al llegar a la ventana abierta por Mail y allí se sentó, balanceando su cola mojada de las heladas aguas profundas en las que debía vivir ahora.

Danzaban, todos danzaban y cantaban en ese reino de esperanzas en el que nadie sabía hablar, llenando la noche de vida voraz, devorando las energías del agua, aprovechando mientras pudieran la soledad del fin del mundo, antes que esa cosa llamada turismo volviera a atacarlos con las palabras monótonas propias de quienes no cantan; volviendo a adueñarse de sus tierras, ahogándose en los placeres de la naturaleza salvaje que los dominaba, delicadas sus almas e infantiles sus risas. Tal y como debía ser.

Misarova contempló a sus hermanas, a las luces en la costa, a las luces debajo de la superficie del agua. Complacida de haber regresado, apenas por esa noche de especial alegría. Cantó a todo pulmón durante minutos que no se tomó la molestia de contar. Las dos y media pasadas, las dos y media pasadas… ciertamente, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se reunían todos, y ciertos recuerdos de sus hermanos habían desaparecido bajo los traumas de su propia muerte. La pena era tal que todos festejaban con desesperación, sumiéndose en solo espíritu de fiesta, alimentados por su regreso y por el duelo aparentemente al fin terminado de Lindanna y Mail. La luz del faro había sido eclipsada por el milagro de los seres ocultos, pero seguía funcionando, dando vueltas y vueltas. Mar adentro, Misarova podía ver niebla, el mar calo, y las tierras de la vida muerta, descansando en tranquilidad de témpanos de hielo.

Seguían cantando.

El faro dio otra vuelta, iluminando los cuerpos de Lindanna y Mail, tan lejanos como el fondo del mar, que ya habían llegado a la cima de la montaña y se disponían a caer en picada: adoraban el viento gélido en pleno rostro. La rubia estaba a punto de sonreír cuando la luz del faro se detuvo en ese punto, iluminándolos solo a ellos dos. Lejos. Apenas alcanzaba a verlos, dos palos negros sobre el cielo…

Misarova gritó cuando Mail le rompió el cuello a Lindanna. Misarova gritó cuando vió el cuerpo del hada caer, muerta, pasando a formar parte de su propia morada, de quienes vivían amparados por la luna en témpanos de hielo en el fin del mundo. Misarova no pudo volver al mar; Mail fue más rápido que ella, y sin percatarse de su presencia, hizo con el espíritu de los seres helados lo que mejor hacen los demonios a las tres de la mañana.

* * *

_**N/A: Por una vez las mil palabras no me jodieron porque mi meta para cumplir con la tarea era hacer un CUENTO, no un drabble ni un one shot. Supongo que quedó bien, a mí me convenció bastante. ¿Reviews? Un beso. **_


End file.
